Glass Shards
by largofan
Summary: A collection of scenes that didn't quite make the cut for my story Through the Looking Glass
1. Chapter 1

Largofan: This feels kind of weird. I didn't really intend to post these, but I realized I reference in 'Through the Looking Glass' some of the stuff mentioned in these and I hate it when Charlaine Harris who writes the Sookie Stackhouse novels does that. A lot of these also just have relationship building between characters, so you can see why Largo is slowly excepted into the Winchester's makeshift family.

L: Don't own, don't sue, no money

-Start-

Sam takes Largo to Walmart, hoping to get her everything at once.

"I really hope I don't end up on people of Walmart," she says with mild dread, looking at the Supercenter apprehensively and Sam frowns.

"People of Walmart?" he asks as they head inside, Largo hoping that no one notices the fact that she isn't wearing shoes, and that no one had peed, pooped, vomited, or spit on the floors.

"Yeah, it's a website that has all these pictures you can comment on about the plain bizarre people who shop at Walmart," she explains as she gets a cart and Sam nods, his mind going to some of the weird people he had seen at the chain before as they pass a woman breast feeding with out a blanket or anything.

"Do I have a budget?" Largo asks and Sam shakes his head.

"No, we're buying on credit."

"Alright then," she says and goes into shopping mode, charging through the crowds with a confident stride and not caring if she cuts in front of people with little more then a 'scuse me'. As they work their way through the pharmaceutical and hygiene sections. Sam is thoroughly embarrassed, stopping to apologize frequently and managing to lose sight of her repeatedly.

"What's the rush?" he hisses as she takes off to the back of the store like she'd just pulled out on the Audubon with no traffic.

"What rush?" she asks as she zips past someone coming out of a side aisle, nearly crashing into them and not sparing them a second glance.

"I'm so sorry about her," Sam tells the rotund woman that was glaring and hurries after her. "You're rushing," he says.

"No I'm not, this is my normal pace when I'm shopping."

"Why are we in Electronics?"

"One, Dean thinks it'd be a good idea if I just stay with Bobby, and if I do that, I want to digitize his library, so I will need a computer. Two, I want to see what else is different between here and where I come from," she tells him as she looks over titles in the television section. She recognizes most, spotting new things like Dr. Sexy M.D., but also notices absences.

"Have you heard of Criminal Minds?"

"No, what's that?"

"Never mind," she says, but secretly hopes that it isn't a show here because it's real.

"Why don't you get a net book?" he asks when they reach the laptop display, agreeing that it would be a good idea for her to have one. He gets an unamused look at his suggestion.

"Why don't you try typing on it and then ask me again if I want a net book." Sam frowns at her, but goes to type and realizes that the key board is tiny and concedes the point.

"What about this one then?" he asks, pointing at the cheapest.

"Sam! Let me pick out my own laptop. It's not like I'm getting a Mac," she says, mildly annoyed. Sam gives her a bitch face, but stands back after she nudges him with the cart.

"I want this one," she says after reading over the information on each of them and looking the display models over.

"Alright, get an employee," he says and she shifts uncomfortably as she stares at him, both lips disappearing into her mouth. "What?" he asks after a minute of her staring.

"I don't like talking to strangers," she says and he gives her a disbelieving look, but they hadn't even gotten to clothing yet, so he goes and gets an employee.

"What about this?" Sam asks after twenty minutes in the clothing section, holding up a blue, plaid shirt to try and speed things up and gets a dead pan stare.

"Sam, I don't wear plaid. I know that might sound like blasphemy to you, but I don't," she says and he pouts.

"What's wrong with plaid?"

"Nothing's wrong with it, I just don't wear it. Why don't you go sit down on that bench over there by the fitting rooms," she says, shifting uncomfortably as she glances at the underwear section. She already had enough clothing and had just been wondering how to get rid of Sam to get over there alone.

"Why?"

"I need underwear and don't want you hovering, alright?" she asks and Sam blushes slightly, taking the cart and hurrying over to the bench as the ginger disappears into the rows of feminine undergarments.

"Alright, anything else?" Sam says once she's back.

"I'm hungry and I really don't want to eat greasy fast food. I don't think my stomach can handle it," she says and he smiles, nodding, hoping he'd have someone who liked health food. He makes the mistake of handing the cart back over as he leads the way. Largo tests the balance of the cart a few times, before treating it like a scooter and racing past Sam. He rolls his eyes, though is a bit impressed as she some how manages to steer around the display at the end. He has to jog after her to catch up.

"Must you keep doing that!?" he asks after having to take off after her again.

"It's fun," she chirps as she kicks off again.

Sam is relieved when they finally pay for everything.

"I'm pushing the cart," he says, gripping the handle tightly and giving the girl a look. She pouts at him, but nods, feeling bad for him having to deal with her shopping, Rue had hated it. Sam thinks he's won the argument until they get outside and Largo hops onto the front as he waits for a car, wanting to make Sam have some fun.

"Get off."

"No."

"Come on," he grumps, rolling his eyes at her antics as he pushes her across the pedestrian walk.

"Nope, you have to use it as a scooter and try not to smash me into a car," she says with a grin. Sam sighs, but tests the balance a bit. He hadn't been able to do this since he was a teenager. He weighed to much because of his height. When the cart doesn't tip back, he decides to go for it.

Longer, more well muscled legs get the two of them going faster then what Largo had been managing on her own. The two zip right past the rental car and they look at each other with wide eyes before they hit the grassy divider at the end of the row and go tumbling.

"Okay, that's a little fun but don't tell Dean," he says, both on a slight high from the mild rush, getting a conspiratorial smirk from the ginger as they gather up the bags that had gone everywhere.

"I suppose," she drawls out and they slowly wheel back to the rental.

"Oh, and if you like Lady Gaga, just wait for her next CD, the fame monster to come out," Largo says once they're back in the car, since it did have a jack for mp3 players and Just Dance had come on when Sam started the car.

"I do, I take it, it's good?" he asks and she nods.

"Oh yeah, and then her next one, 'Born this Way', though I'd love to hear Castiel's opinion on her song 'Judas'," she says and the two talk about music as they go back to the motel.

-End-

Largofan: They never say what kind of music Sam listens to, so I can imagine him being a monster. These will be posted on Wednesdays between the chapters of Through the Looking Glass around where they take place.


	2. Chapter 2

Largofan: Alright, I think I screwed up and said these were all cut from the story, but some I wrote just because I knew I needed character development and was going to work them in. Not sure exactly when this one would happen, but it would definitely be after the cleaning was finally done. Also, sorry these are a day late, my muse has been making me work on another story

- Start -

"Deeeeean!" Largo cries in distress as she comes into the machine shed carrying a large crate. Dean looks at the woman over his shoulder from where he was going over the Impala's engine.

"What?" he asks. He had excepted that she wasn't a threat and could help them, but wasn't sure how friendly he was willing to get with her yet.

"Bobby gave this to me and told me to put together all the guns… He hasn't been over rifles with me! Or semi-automatics!" she says and his mouth quirks up.

"Why don't you ask him… or Sam?" he asks, turning to look at her fully, leaning against his baby.

"Bobby wouldn't help me and Sam said you'd be a better person to ask, plus on the show you were always the one taking care of the guns," she says and he thinks the other two are just trying to get rid of the girl for a while.

"Fine," he says and leads the way over to a relatively clear work bench. "I'll only tell you what to do," he warns and she nods as she looks at the crate filled with parts with a furrowed brow. Bobby had said she tended to worry a ridiculous amount when she wasn't sure if she was doing something right.

"Take all the parts out of the crate," he tells her, watching as she does, organizing them by which part of the gun she thinks they are. Dean rolls his eyes at how wrong she is, but doesn't say anything.

Once she's done, he goes over each part and tells her what it is, and what it does, making her reorganize it to his satisfaction. He's pleased that the know it all, bossy personality that he had encountered once her panic from appearing in his lap had worn off wasn't the only facet of her personality. Now that she was getting help, she had calmed down and was doing as told, asking the right questions and it only takes a hour to have the guns assembled.

"Good, now strip them all back down and care for them," he says and her eyes go wide. She opens her mouth, but closes it at the look she's given and trudges out. She returns with the gun servicing kit and starts going through each gun. He watches, only talking to tell her how to do it right and realizes he misses this, being able to teach someone something. He hadn't gotten to really do it since Sam was a teenager and then in his final few months before going to hell.

When Largo finishes, she looks to him for approval and he grins.

"Not bad, we might make a hunter out of you yet… if you get rid of that ugly ass hoodie. You look like a traffic cone," he says and she rolls her eyes, but smiles slightly.

- End -

Largofan: Obviously this was just some cute bonding and I really do think Dean would like being able to teach a more inexperienced hunter the ropes. You see him do it from time to time in the show and I always imagined it happening in the background of the story. This is how Largo eventually gets the skills to go out into the field and take more of an active part in hunts.


	3. Chapter 3

Largofan: And another one, don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

"Come on, idjit, we're going hunting," Bobby says and Largo looks up from where she was copying an ancient tomb onto her laptop.

"For?' she asks.

"For supper, I got you a hunting permit and it's better that you start out with something natural before moving on to the supernatural," he says. She reluctantly gets ready and follows him out to the woods where he, in a hushed tone, tells her everything she needs to know and look for before they find a large buck. Largo looks at Bobby. The rack on the elk was massive and she knows guys like the trophy of massive antlers, so she gives him dibs. He gives her a nod and she raises her rifle, lining up the sites like she'd done with her pellet gun, making sure it's firm against her shoulder before firing. She gets the elk right above the eye, taking it down with one clean shot.

Bobby pats her on the shoulder that wasn't sore from taking the kick of the gun before teaching her what to do next and is pleased that except for making faces at the smell, she isn't that squeamish.

"Wake up, idjit, we're going hunting," he says at five the next morning.

"We went hunting yesterday," she grumbles.

"We got an entire freezer to fill," he replies and makes her get up. She isn't happy about it, but follows him quietly. He has her shoot rabbits, all manner of fowl, and as many elk and deer as they can.

"Can we stop hunting natural critters?" she grumbles as they butcher the animals after a week of hunting at all times of the day.

"Yeah, the freezer's full again," he says and she smiles in relief.

- End -

Largofan: Considering I don't think Bobby makes a lot of money with the Salvage yard and he doesn't get anything from hunting, I'm sure he hunts down his food since that's part of what he did before he became a hunter of the supernatural. That way he wouldn't have to worry about buying meat, because he's have some in the freezer.


	4. Chapter 4

Largofan: I always feel bad when I don't have something to say in these things, but I guess 'don't own, don't sue, no money' is it, and I'm sorry that these are late! I'm not making promises these will be posted on Wednesdays anymore.

- Start -

"Largo, I do not think that is going to help you better understand Latin," Castiel says after watching the girl throw the translation guide across the room and the girl jumps in surprise.

"Don't sneak up on me, Cas, and I don't care. It made me feel slightly better… Though it'd make me even happier if you'd please bring it back to me so I don't have to get up," she says and he nods, retrieving the book for her and blinking at the translation over her shoulder.

"That's wrong," he says and she looks at him.

"What?" she asks.

"You translated it wrong," he says and she frowns before remembering that he spoke all languages and looks at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Cas, will you help me translate these? Please? Bobby's been letting me flounder through it like he had to do," she asks and Castiel nods. "Great, here, sit down, it makes me uncomfortable when you loom over me like that." she pulls up a chair and the angel follows her directions. "Here, read through what I have so far."

Bobby walks in to grab another book and stops to look at the two. If he had lady parts he'd say it was cute. Largo was so absorbed in typing, that she wasn't blushing furiously at how close she was to the angel, who was translating for her. Bobby considers telling her off, that having the angel translate it for her was cheating, but then realizes the translations were probably more accurate, so leaves them to it.

- End -


	5. Chapter 5

Largofan: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Largo's eyes go wide as she watches the guy kick the dog out of the car as he drives down the highway, she memorizes his license plate before hurrying over to where the poor thing had stopped rolling. The dog was massive and whimpering.

"Hey there buddy, you alight?" she asks, more to alert the animal of her presence then anything else. It whimpers at her, leaning out to sniff at her offered hand.

"It alright?" the gas station attendant asks from the door.

"Dunno, call Sheriff Mills," she replies as she starts to hesitantly run her hands over the dog's black fur. It wiggles closer, tail wagging and she chuckles.

"Yeah, I think you're going to be alright," she says.

Sheriff Mills arrives to take the statement and finds the redhead giving the massive dog water and feeding it jerky, her hair sticking up at odd angles from where the dog must have licked her head.

"Well, looks like he's yours now. Make sure to get him a collar and checked out by a vet," she says and the ginger nods.

"Come on, Mulder," she says and the dog eagerly follows her, taking up the entire back seat of the old Beetle the girl drove and Jodi almost wants to follow her, just to see Bobby's reaction.

"What the hell is that thing?" Bobby asks as he looks at the massive black dog that followed his housemate/assistant into the house.

"Mulder, can I keep him? Some asshole threw him out of a moving car," she asks, her eyes going wide as her bottom lip trembles and the dog seems to pick up on the mood as it starts to whimper. Bobby sighs, a bit leery, but can feel himself give in.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me if it gets killed," he says and gets a bright smile from the girl, who quickly gets the dog a leather collar with protective runes carved onto it. Bobby should have told her not to make a habit of it as she starts to bring other strays home and feeding the stray cats that come around.

- End -

Largofan: I mention feeding strays in the story, since I live out in the country and we have stray cats that we feed. This actually happened to my brother and it's how we got one of our old dogs, Bubba, who I, obviously, did not get to name


	6. Chapter 6

Largofan: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"Hey Largo, want to come with me on a lead?" Sam asks since he and Dean had decided to do some cases on their own.

"You want to take me?" she points at herself with mild bewilderment.

"Yes, I want some back up. There has been a series of near rapes. All the victims have been young men camping out and they're always accosted while they sleep. Dean says it's just someone being a creeper since none of them have been hurt, but I'm worried it might escalate into something more serious," he says.

"So you're the bait?" she asks and he gives her his bitchface as he tries to think of a better word before nodding.

"Yes, I'm the bait," he says and she grins.

"Don't worry Sam, I shall defend your honor!" she says cheerily with a mock salute and he rolls his eyes.

"Get ready then," he says and she nods. He makes sure she has everything she might need, since this is her first official hunt, including fake IDs.

They drive into Wyoming using a rental car and Sam is just glad that he shares the same taste in music as the girl, so he can have it cranked and avoid awkward silence and they can both sing along with out bothering the other.

Largo lets Sam take the lead, only asking a single question.

"Is there anything those camp sites have in common? It looks like they're following a line," she asks, since Sam had shown her a map. The Forest ranger rubs his jaw, which already had a dark five o'clock shadow even though it was barely one.

"Yeah, they're all along the same stream," he says, which stirs something in the ginger's mind, but she can't quite pin it down.

"Something on your mind?" Sam asks, still clueless as to what it could be as they trudge out to where the thing might strike next.

"Something's tickling my memory, but I can't quite pin it down," she says with a frown.

"It'd be great if you'd remember before the thing tries to have its way with me," he says.

"Supernatural lovin!" she sings and he rolls his eyes, but his mouth quirks up slightly.

Sam gets her set up in a tree before setting up his own camp ground next to the stream. Largo isn't happy as she perches up in the tree like an overgrown owl and wonders if this is some sort of hazing ritual, since she has to stay still and not make noise, and also not fall asleep, which isn't to hard considering she's precariously balanced up a tree.

She's miserable after close to five hours in the tree, glaring down at Sam as he sleeps, and she's sure he's really asleep, on the ground below her. It isn't until a hour after that, when the fire had died down to mere embers and she was lucky it was a full moon out or she wouldn't be able to see, she catches sight of movement.

Blue eyes flicker to the source, watching as something comes toward the camp from the stream before widening when her brain translates what it's seeing. A nude, plus sized woman with massive breasts that hung down to past her navel. The woman was obviously not human, since she has pointed ears that had fur on them along with a lion like tail with only a tuft on the end. The only bit of clothing she was wearing was a belt with pouches on it.

Largo's memory finally works. It was a Slattenpatte, a type of Danish troll. Largo really doesn't want to kill it so looks at the assorted weapons before grabbing the net gun the forest ranger had offered them, just in case.

She takes aim and fires as the Slattenpatte starts to unzip Sam's sleeping bag. The good news is that she catches it, the bad news was that she had also caught Sam. She hurries out of the tree as the two of them struggle.

"Damn this is a good net. Sam, calm down, it's just a Slattenpatte," Largo says.

"What-a-what-e?" he asks as he freezes.

"A slattenpatte, it's a type of Danish troll… Do you speak English?" the redhead asks.

"Yes," the troll says.

"Alright, I'm going to help the two of you out of this net, but don't run for it alright, we should talk," she says and the troll nods again before the ginger gets the two of them out and Sam has the slattenpatte cover herself with his sleeping bag for his own modesty.

"So, why are you out here? We're a bit far from Denmark," Largo prompts as the troll bats her eye lashes at Sam and seems a bit put out by there being another female around.

"I came because it is to crowded. This forest has been my home for thirty years now and as long as I keep the forest healthy, it should stay protected," she says and Largo nods.

"And because you have a lot of space and feel at home here, you want to have a child," Largo says and gets a nod.

"Your friend is very handsome, and tall. He'll sire strong children," she says eagerly and Sam is shifts uncomfortably as Largo wracks her brain for any reason Sam shouldn't be studded out.

"I'm sorry to say this, but he's also an angel vessel and that runs in blood lines, so any child he sired would also be a vessel," she says and the Slattenpatte's shoulder's drop.

"Oh," she says and looks sorrowfully at Sam, who had never been more happy that Lucifer wanted inside of him.

"On the bright side, a Neo pagan group said they were meeting about a mile down stream. Some of the guys were pretty good looking and I bet they'd be a lot more willing," Largo says and the Slattenpatte perks up. She throws the sleeping bag off and kisses Largo on the forehead before smacking Sam in the face with her boobs as she throws them over her shoulders and runs off into the night.

Sam sits there shell shocked at being slapped by a troll's boob before the loud laughter coming from beside him snaps him out of it. He glares at the redhead who was curled into a ball, hardly able to breath.

"Oh shut up, I'm sure it was just an accident… and whatever you do, don't tell Dean!"

- End -

Largofan: I'm a fan of Humon, a Danish artist and she likes drawing the supernatural beings from her homeland. I was rereading her explanation of the Slattenpatte when this came to mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Largofan: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"Is she still alive?" Future Castiel asks once all the girls have cleared out of the cabin.

"What?" Dean asks, amazed that the angel was now into free love when the Cas he knew was interested in no one.

"Largo, is she still alive?" he asks, an almost desperate look on his face.

"Of course she is… Oh god, when does the traffic cone die?" Dean asks, it finally clicking and Castiel grabs the front of his shirt, his face sobering as it turns serious.

"Do not let her go confront Lucifer in Carthage, Missouri," he says and Dean memorizes it.

"I got it, Cas. So you and the traffic cone, eh?" he asks as the intensity drains out of the former angel and he leans against the younger Dean Winchester.

"Yes, she was always so kind, always explaining things to me with that slight smile. Our first kiss, it was so innocent and then we just held each other and I loved nothing more then sitting before her, letting her preen my wings…" he says and Dean awkwardly pats the man leaning against him on the back.

"I won't let her die, I promise," he says as his friend hugs him.

"Please, please don't, I want my mate. I can lie easily enough to other women, but I want her," he says before finally letting go and downing a bottle of absinthe before his face goes to his hands and Dean swears to himself to keep Largo from dying.

- End -

Largofan: In the course of the story line, I'm posting this one a bit late, but it had to be while Sam and Dean are separated. Castiel is working a lead, which is why Dean is alone, even though Largo would have warned him. I was honestly thinking about just putting the axe to posting this scene, but it was the only one that got an emotional response out the friend who wanted to beta my story but found it to boring


	8. Chapter 8

Largofan: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"Gabriel," Castiel says as he looks at the other angel in the darkened motel room, the Winchesters asleep in the beds and gets a hum of acknowledgement from the brunette, who was flipping through the National Inquirer. "I think my vessel is dying." Gold eyes fly to the other in shock.

"You're vessel can't die so long as you're in it. Why do you think you're dying?" he asks since the younger angel was weaker then him and had been cut off from heaven.

"Logically I know that, but my heart keeps beating erratically, my palms get slick with sweat and my tongue feels leaden in my mouth when I try to talk. My stomach gets upset when ever Largo is around and I'm always hyper aware of her presence. If my vessel is not dying, is it some sort of illness?" the blue eyed angel asks seriously, wondering why a grin had been working it's way across his brother's face and at the soft chuckles coming from him.

"Oh, that's to good Cassie, I'm tempted to call the Cherubim and give them all a good laugh," he says and Castiel feels his vessel's face heat up like it had when Dean had questioned him about his virginity.

"I do not understand how my illness is funny," he says, almost pouting.

"Cause it isn't an illness. What do the Cherubim do?" Gabriel prompts.

"They make humans fall in love, I still do not understand why they would find this funny," he says and gold eyes roll.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that you're not sick, you've got a crush on Largo. It means you're falling in love," the archangel says with a knowing grin and Castiel leans back in his chair as he thinks it over.

"Humans are very complex. Is there anyway to stop the negative side effects?" he asks after a hour and gets a laugh.

"The side effects are part of the fun, though spending time with her might lessen them," he says and the other angel is gone before he even finishes talking. He shakes his head and hopes the younger angel doesn't scare the girl to badly.

- End -

Largofan: Just a bit of angelic cuteness.


	9. Chapter 9

Largofan: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"Hey Castiel, we should go on a date," Largo says, looking at her boyfriend of a month, who frowns at her.

"Why should we stand on piece of fruit?" he asks and she laughs, a sound he likes to hear.

"Not a date like a piece of fruit. A date… A date's when a couple go out and do something together… it's a human bonding ritual," she says, running her hand over his back, right where she knows the patch of feathers would be that his wings came out of.

"I see," he says and she nods.

"And I'd love to see the Star Trek reboot with you. I didn't go and see it in theaters when it came out in my dimension," she says.

"Is there anything I must do for this date?" he asks and she looks him over appraisingly.

"Yes, you are terribly overdressed, especially for this heat," she says and helps him out of his coat, suit jacket, and tie. She looks him over quizzically before rolling his sleeves up and Castiel lets her because it was a human form of preening. "There we are, much better," she muses, kissing him on the cheek. "Wait here."

Castiel does as he's told, which includes getting into the old car so they can drive into Sioux Falls.

"Oh good, no one's here," Largo says happily as she guides him so they're sitting right in the middle of the theater. She convinces him to eat popcorn and murmurs softly about what's happening on the screen to him. In all it's a rather pleasant experience Castiel decides.

- End -

Largofan: Fluff that slowed the main story down to much in my opinion and I wanted to show that the two are bonding.


	10. Chapter 10

Largofan: This and the last chapter were originally one, but I felt they should be separate

L: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"Largo, I wish to take you out on a date," Castiel says a few days later after Gabriel had helped him plan one.

"Alright… what's in the bag?" she asks.

"Gabriel said that this was proper attire for you to wear on our date," he says and she giggles. _I should have known,_ she thinks as she takes the bag.

"Wait here," she says and goes up to her room to change, a bit embarrassed to be putting on a sun dress and sandals and just happy she'd shaved yesterday.

"So… where are we going?" she asks as she comes back down, fidgeting uncomfortably since she never wore skirts or dresses. Castiel stares at her for a minute, once again with out his coat, jacket, or tie.

"It is a surprise," he says, now pleased that Gabriel had given him the dress for Largo because she looked nice in it. He now had a better understanding on why she fussed over his clothing at times. He holds out his hand to her and she takes it without hesitation.

He flies her to a beach and she looks about confused for a minute until her eyes adjust. "Come, we're not there quite yet," he says and she nods, letting him lead her off the beach and through a rain forest before they come to a lagoon. Her mouth falls open in delight at the sight. The moon was rising up over the rim of some mountains, full and almost impossibly large, as are the fireflies that were flying around.

The red head reaches out, letting one land on her hand and it barely fits.

"Cas, where and when are we?" she asks in wonder as the giant insect flies off.

"A few billion years in the past, on a tropical island that will later become part of Africa," he says and she nods as something in the water catches her eyes. She walks closer and sees that the water is teeming with fish that flash brightly red, blue, and many other colors.

"Come," Castiel says and pulls her over to where he has a blanket laid out with a picnic waiting for them. Largo smiles, knowing that Gabriel had definitely done most of the work.

"It's perfect Cas," she tells him, kissing him and he looks pleased when she pulls away.

"I thought we were supposed to end the date with a kiss," he says.

"We do, but that doesn't mean we can't kiss during," she replies and he nods, swooping down and kissing her before they enjoy the view.

- End -

Largofan: Gabriel, obviously, had a lot of input on the date, but the only one who really has dating experience that I can tell is Sam and its not like Castiel has money to be spending.


	11. Chapter 11

Largofan: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"Gabriel," Cas hisses, having listened to the older angel and gone to sleep only to wake up with a problem.

"What?" the older angel asks.

"My vessel is malfunctioning. I'm swelling!" he says, shifting uncomfortably and the Archangel whirls around, scanning the younger angel over before his eyes roll in disbelief.

"Really Castiel? You've never had a boner before?" he asks and blue eyes blink at him.

"What is a boner?"

"An erection. You do know how babies are made, right?" Gabriel asks in exasperation as the younger angel frowns.

"But there are no receptive females in the room," he says and Gabriel wonders if Michael let the young angel fall out of heaven and land on his head or just kept him locked up.

"There don't need to be, you were probably dreaming of Largo and your vessel thought she was here," the brunette explains.

"Then why did I start preparing for mating? I was dreaming that she was preening my wings," the black haired angel asks, blushing slightly.

"Cause you apparently know nothing and your subconscious is all for seeding Largo's clouds so it went with the next closest act. Watch this, I need a drink," Gabriel says and snaps his fingers. He disappears and the TV now had a scantily clad red head on it who is quickly joined by a dark haired man.

- End -

Largofan: I love confused Castiel and I highly doubt Dean or Sam would explain it to him, which leaves older brother Gabriel to do it


End file.
